


When Push Comes to Shove

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Confessions, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, New York Special, Sleepy Morning Conversations, adrienette - Freeform, im realizing now that a lot of my fics have the same tags, oh well, she's not just a friend, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Adrien had lost everything after he ran away from her in that sewer. His miraculous, his kwami, hisLady.However, little did he know that she caught a glance of him without him knowing it, and she wasn't about to let him leave just yet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 245





	When Push Comes to Shove

**Author's Note:**

> hi the ny special is still making me feel things hahahaha
> 
> this is purely for my healing and closure pls be gentle

Adrien’s hand wasn’t even on the door handle of the car when he felt a pair of arms take him into a tight embrace.

“Adrien.” Marinette held him close, pressing his back against her as her arms wrapped around him. There was a sort of tremble in her voice that made his breath hitch in his throat. His posture stiffened when he heard her whimper into his neck. “ _Please._ Don’t go.”

He turned his head. “Marinette?”

He couldn’t see her face from the way she hid it in his back, but he could tell something was _definitely_ wrong. Just how badly could today have gone? 

Marinette looked up at him finally, her eyes glistening despite the rain soaking them both. Her jaw was clenched, and her lips were trembling as she stared up at him. She was _crying._

“Please.” she begged, “Don’t leave me again.”

He didn’t know what to say. His father told him to come back, and the last thing he needed to do was to cause anyone trouble after what he did. There were lines he was told not to cross and he went ahead and broke them anyway. The worst part was knowing that he got off easy while there were so many other people that weren’t so lucky.

But here was someone that was asking him to stay, that his presence was still wanted. That he wasn’t just something to be tolerated. Even after he’d screwed up so badly, after he lost Ladybug…

How could he say no?

Adrien turned so he could hold her properly in his arms, trying to hold onto Marinette’s warmth and comfort after he lost Ladybug. He couldn’t face her, not after he’d broken her trust. She asked him to do _one_ thing and he couldn’t even do that right. He just wanted to be held so badly, wanted to have the touch of another person who still cared about him. He wanted to still feel _wanted._ He might not have deserved it, but hey, he didn’t deserve a lot of things right now. He especially didn’t deserve to stay in the same city as all of those superheroes, Ladybug included. At the end of the day, they knew how to do their jobs, and he didn’t. It was as true as the sky was grey and rain was cold. So, so cold.

Yet, he stayed. Because Marinette asked him to. He couldn’t deny her anything even if he wanted to.

Once they made their way inside, he put his arm on her shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Her eyes made their way to look up to him, a cloudy blue hidden behind a thin veil of unshed tears. Who put them there? Who hurt her? He could at least _try_ and do something right. Marinette was a good place to start.

Marinette sniffed and wiped her eye with the heel of her palm. “Can we go to the rooftop?” Her voice was gravelly, like there was something that was so stuck in her throat that was begging to come out.

“Of course.”

Their path up the stairs of the building was quiet, but not uncomfortable. His time with Marinette was always wonderful, he just knew her to be that way. But even then, there was always that delicate sheen in the air that he was so careful not to break, to not scare her into that shyness that hid the extraordinary person underneath.

Even then, every moment he had with her always cheered him up. Even now, it was already helping the guilt in him ebb away. Not all of it, but some. And that already felt like a massive difference in his world. If there was one person that would still love him despite everything he’d done, it’d be her.

As they walked, her hand was close enough to his that they were brushing It wasn’t much, and if he were paying any less attention he would’ve missed it completely. But it was there. Oh, boy was it there.

It could’ve been his current mood, it could’ve been the weather. Hell, it could’ve been the pretty pattern of the walls. But his fingers started flexing out of instinct, so he took the plunge and weaved his fingers through hers.

As soon as he did, his gaze rose from the stairs and up to her. Marinette gave him the smallest hints of a smile as she squeezed his hand. Like she was afraid he would run away at any moment. That would be impossible, though. He didn’t want to run to anyone other than her right now.

The rooftop was being pelted in rain, but Marinette didn’t seem to care. Even through her grief, she still wore that same motivation that was just so _Marinette,_ as if getting soaked was just a secondary thought compared to whatever thoughts were zooming through that head of hers.

“Adrien.”

He turned at the sound of her voice. There was a seriousness in her expression now. A fire that was always there, but was now roaring in the way she scrunched up her mouth and furrowed her brow. Her shoulders squared and her fist was clenched in front of her chest.

She held out her fist in front of her, and opened it to reveal a ring.

“Marinette,” he gasped, “Where did you get that?”

“Adrien.” She repeated, voice weak. “ _Please._ Don’t leave me again.”

Again?

He’d only ever left that ring with Ladybug. He figured that she would’ve been halfway across the city by now, trying to look for a new Chat Noir to replace him. The miraculous shouldn’t have been here, it should’ve been with someone who actually knew how to use it properly, someone who would listen to Ladybug. Someone who wasn’t a coward like him and wouldn’t run away. Unless-

“Ladybug?”

Marinette nodded.

There was a moment where the only thing he could hear was the rain around them, and then he gasped. Softly, not hard.

“I—” Adrien choked. “Why?”

Even in the rain, he could tell she was starting to shed tears in the way her shoulders shook and her eyes squinted. “I-I can’t imagine being Ladybug without you. You’re supposed to be my Chat Noir! You can’t leave me like this, not _now._ Please.”

She stepped closer and rested her forehead against his, their skin slick from the rain. Their eyes stayed locked even through the tears. She whispered so quietly that he had to feel her words on his face. “I need _you,_ kitty.”

“But after everything I’ve done?” He said, never looking away from her eyes. What a fool he was. “After what I did, why are you giving up the miraculous to me? Your _identity?_ ”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s scary, I know, and I was terrified out of my mind. I’m _still_ scared.” she said abruptly. “But I’d give up the world for you, because I— I don’t want to live in it without you.” She sobbed, and it felt like he was shot straight through the heart. “Please, don’t make me live in it without you.”

Scratch that, he wasn’t just shot in the heart, it was completely _torn._

“ _Marinette._ ” Adrien pulled her into his arms, and he sobbed into her hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, m’lady.”

“Chat,” she whimpered, her arms holding onto his torso just as tight, “my kitty…”

His hold on her was so tight that he could feel every tremor in her bones. Each hic and stutter he felt in his chest, but that was remedied by the arms she wove around him that were keeping him close. They were so close now that he wasn’t sure where he ended and she began. Though, that wasn’t anything new.

His hand stayed gently rubbing on her back while he stayed breathing in her scent mixed in with the humid scent of rain. No number of apologies in the world were anywhere _near_ enough to tell her just how sorry he was for leaving her. He understood now, in the way she ran to him and begged him to stay, that this wasn’t about him. It was about them.

And they needed each other, even through their mistakes.

How could he forget that?

They pulled slightly apart, but were still in each other’s arms. He didn’t want to let go of her just yet, not when she was so close to him. Her hand opened to reveal the ring to him again.

“Please?” she asked, and he nodded.

Adrien put the ring on, where his hand felt so naked and wrong without it. A brief flash of worry hit him in the chest when he wasn’t met with Plagg, but a quick glance in Marinette’s purse showed both him and Tikki, smiling softly up at him. It was in that same softness that only countless years of wisdom could give.

His eyes found Marinette again, and it felt like the world was given to him. A second chance, and he never wanted to let it go.

Marinette cupped his cheek, sniffing away the tears. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Never.” Adrien agreed. “I’m so sorry, Marinette.”

Her hand made its way to the back of his head, and she pulled his head down so she could press her lips against his forehead. Just a week ago, this would’ve sent him into a frenzy. But now, the feeling of her lips on his skin was just enough to get him back onto his own two feet. It was knowing that he always had her by his side that put a smile on his face.

The kiss lingered there for a second, and then another, and then another until it was just her lips embracing his skin. He wanted it to last forever.

But it didn’t. It finished when she pulled away, so he lost himself in her eyes. So blue, looking like new without the red and black mask. They were beautiful, and the girl wearing them just as equally amazing underneath the mask.

“Losing you is my greatest fear.” she said, and she took a deep breath before she absolutely destroyed him by _smiling._ Oh, he was so whipped. “But having you here with me is one of my favorite things to love. _You_ are my favorite thing to love. I love you, kitty. Don’t ever think I stopped.”

Adrien laughed, feeling the lovely rush of warmth on his cheeks. “Wouldn’t doubt you for a second, bugaboo.” He blinked slowly at her, their foreheads pressed against each other. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Adrien’s hand hesitated on the door handle of Marinette’s bedroom, the cool metal was the only thing grounding him from the racing thoughts in his mind. That, as well as the woolen carpet beneath his feet. It reminded him of his mother’s touch.

Honestly, what was he doing here? He saw her just fifteen minutes ago when she bade him the sweetest goodnight. Maybe it was just the fact that he was coming down from the rollercoaster of today, or that Nino was right and he was just really clingy, but he couldn’t help it. Like the sun’s gravity to the Earth, she was the bend in space-time, and he was a mere meteorite coming into her orbit.

And it wasn’t like she was going anywhere, either. He knew she’d be there right when the sun rose, and she’d still be there after it rose again, and again, and again. Marinette, his _Ladybug_ wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“C’mon kid, you can do it.” Plagg said, his presence already soothing his nerves.

Adrien smiled. “Thanks, Plagg.”

He knocked, three gentle taps that barely reverberated down the hall. Adrien hunched his shoulders as he waited for a reply.

He looked down at his feet, which were in plain white socks, rocking back and forth as he hid his hands in his pockets. He counted to twenty without getting an answer. But just before he was about to turn heel and leave, he heard her voice come from inside. It was faint, as if she was already asleep.

“Come in.”

Tenderly, he cracked open the door. A thin sliver of light printed into the darkness of the apartment room, and he weaved himself through the door before shutting it behind him as silently as he could.

Marinette lifted her head and blinked at him with half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile printed on her face. “I thought it was you.”

Adrien smiled. “What gave me away?”

“There’s a stray cat that comes around here.” Adrien shifted on his feet. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he just stuffed them into his pockets. Again, Marinette spoke. “You alright?”

“Oh?” Adrien coughed into his fist, his gaze looking away from hers. “Yeah. I’m alright.”

Marinette hummed. “Do you want to… join me?”

“W-what?”

She unfolded her arms, welcoming him. “C’mon.”

Somehow, he stepped his way to her bed without jumping on the spot like some sort of child.

He got on his knees on the bed, waddling his way towards Marinette before she took him into a hug, dragging him down along with her into the bed. The sounds of her hushed giggling made his chest full. They lay so that she was on her back, while his head was resting on her shoulder. Adrien took the covers and put it over them, enveloping them in a bundle of warmth.

Chloe wasn’t anywhere to be found, and Adrien saw Alya walk out and into his room. Naturally, he could only assume it was to see Nino. So, they had the room to themselves. And silence was a wonderful company with her.

Adrien snaked an arm below her pillow to support her neck, using his other to drape across her stomach to pull her in close. His own leg came round to tangle in her own, and there was little more they could do than snicker a bit at his cuddliness. But hey, who could blame him? Marinette should've known better, after all.

Speaking of, Adrien looked up to see her looking up to the roof, a peaceful smile on her face. Like all was right in the world. As if every single puzzle piece she’d found on her life’s journey was starting to finally, _finally_ paint a picture. Dared he wonder, was he part of that picture? And if he found out, would he like the answer?

“Did you mean it?”

She looked down at him, the pale moonlight shining down on her. “Hmm?”

“When you said you loved me.” Adrien lightly nuzzled his cheek in her shoulder to bury himself even more in her warmth. “Did you mean it?”

The smile disappeared from her face, and her gaze became serious. “Of course I did.”

Adrien stole a breath from the sudden fullness in his chest. “O-oh.” he said, because what else could he say? “I meant it too.”

“You did?” she breathed, rather than whispered. There was a ghost of a smile on her face, and her words felt like glass, ready to shatter at the smallest tremor. It was a miracle the butterflies in his stomach hadn’t given him away yet.

Adrien swallowed, and the arm around her waist held her tighter, pulling her flush against him. “I always did.”

It was when the words left his mouth that he started to wonder when they got so close, when the breath coming out of her nose started to dance across his cheeks. When their eyes started to drift from each other and down to each other’s lips. A hand came from around her waist to cup and caress her cheek, and their noses were almost brushing but not quite. Suddenly, the beating he felt in his chest felt like two. When did they get so close?

The silence in the room made it so clear of their intimacy. From how close he was, he could see the way the blue hue of the night sky painted her freckles and made it look like dots on a canvas. Or that he wanted to brush the bangs out of her face and tell her how much he loved her. He could’ve gone on to wax poetry for hours, but how could he care about that when her free hand came up to her face, covering his hand there with hers? The coolness of her hand was bliss paired with the warmth there that just kept building and building.

Closer now, their noses were touching and he could feel his eyelids fluttering closed. The last thought before his mind went to mush was how much he wanted to spend his life with this girl, this girl that was holding him; his best friend, which was the same person he’d loved for so long.

In one movement, he pressed his lips to hers.

When they met, Marinette let out the tiniest mewl, and it was one of his favorite sounds. God, she was going to be the death of him. No, she was going to breathe him back to life from how blessed it was to kiss her. Even though their lips were barely brushing and they weren’t even moving that much, it was heaven. All he really could feel was just her, her presence and her warmth engulfing him completely.

Adrien murmured his life into her mouth. “I love you.”

She shut him up with another kiss.

* * *

‘Awake’ was a really loose word to describe how Adrien felt, but thanks to the orange screen of sunrise beaming in through the window, he definitely wasn’t asleep. He was still holding Marinette in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder while she dozed the morning away. God knows she needed it after yesterday. Even then, she looked amazing even while she was sleeping. Was that a bit creepy of him? To think she was beautiful while she was dozing off?

Marinette’s brow furrowed, as if there was something stirring in her sleepy haze. To help, Adrien brought his hand up to rub the worry lines away from her face, something his mother always did for him. He could be with her forever like this, and he would’ve been completely happy.

When she relaxed again, Adrien brushed his thumb against her cheek. He loved the feeling of her skin against hers. Not even in a weird way, but just to incite that warmth and fullness that came with being able to let himself be vulnerable in front of the girl that he knew he could trust.

Their bond was so unique to them. Adrien wasn’t sure he could ever find it with anyone else, and he knew that he sure as hell didn’t ever want to. Even without his feelings for her, it didn’t take much more than a pair of eyeballs and half-decent brain function to realize just how amazing Marinette was.

And then when he realized that she was Ladybug, it felt like he got to know her all over again. The best part was when he connected the dots between both of her identities. That was when he fell in love with her a second time. He could love her again and again and again, and it would still hit him through the heart and send him in for a spin. He felt that way because that was just how Marinette loved. She loved with such a fiery passion that disguised itself in loving words, sweet smiles and gifts that she spent her weeknights preparing for a silly partner that she loved anyway despite everything.

As if she could sense his thoughts, she woke. Her eyes not quite opening, but cracking just that tiniest bit as she mewled, letting him know she was leaving the blessed realm of sleep. Marinette brought her farther arm not curled around his figure to shield her eyes from the sun’s rays. “Good morning, Adrien.” she said, voice low and gravelly. Goodness, how long had he been waiting to hear her say that?

Adrien leaned up, pressing his face to her cheek. Not quite in a kiss, but more of a silent embrace. “Morning, my lady.” He planted a kiss on her cheek, but still stayed there with his lips and nose brushing the side of her face.

Marinette lightly shook her head, just enough that he could feel it. She lazily sighed. “I _love_ it when you call me that.”

“Call you what?”

Marinette blushed, and he was reminded that yet again, not only was pink a pretty color on her walls, but an even better look on her cheeks as well. “You know.”

“I don’t think I do, bugaboo.” He was only playing dumb because he wanted _her_ to say it. If she said it, he could’ve died a happy teenage boy in the arms of the love of his life.

As if to tease him, she hid her chuckle behind a toothy smile and a hand. “I like it when you call me yours.”

Forget dying, he was _ascending._

“No,” he said, “I’m yours.”

Marinette brought her hand to his cheek, looking down on him from her position on the bed. “Mine?”

Adrien beamed, or at least, tried to smile as best as he could with their noses pressed together. “Yours.”

“My kitty.” She said.

Adrien tilted his head, never losing her gaze. “Yours.”

“My Adrien.”

“ _Yours,_ Marinette.”

This time, she was the one pulling him in for another kiss. Like their first one, it was gentle and sweet. Everything that he loved so much about her, embodied into a single act of love that was just so Marinette that it took the breath in his chest away and replaced it with something so much better. With _her._

He wanted to spend his life with her.

They’d been through so much together. He knew he could count on her when they were at their worst. Yesterday was just another example of many. They’d both gone through hell and back and yet here they were in a bedroom in the middle of New York City, an entire ocean away from home and in each other’s arms.

The hand on her waist pulled her in by just the tiniest bit, but it was enough to give them the idea of being closer. His thumb ran idle circles into the fabric of her shirt, which he didn’t even notice. Who could fault him when her lips were on his?

He still kept his eyes closed and his mouth on hers even when they stopped kissing. “Entirely, completely yours.”

It felt like forever when she replied. But that was okay. She was his eternity anyway.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me like that again.” Adrien opened his eyes, and she was looking down at him, like she was searching him for an answer. She was stripping herself bare, searching for some kind of promise. “Please, promise me you won’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

When she still didn’t seem entirely convinced, Adrien brought up a hand to brush the bangs out of her face. “Have I ever lied to you, bugaboo?”

Marinette smiled, and Adrien knew that everything was going to be okay. “Never.”

In that moment, they both knew they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
